Summoning Mistake
by yandreaxx
Summary: What do you think will happen if England mispronounces a word in his spell which accidentally created a baby? Would he nurture it just like what he did to his other children or would he abandon it? T for language xD
1. Mispronounced Spell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of its associated characters, themes and episodes. I intend no copyright infringement; this is made for pure entertainment only. I only own my OC and the process of making this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Mispronounced spell

It was yet again another noisy night at Arthur's house. He was again casting spells and turning everything into disaster, for example; He blew up his floor lamp, gave the Sofa real _broken, hairy_ legs and summoned big rats. Every night was a troublesome night; it couldn't be helped when there's a trying hard magician in the house.

"I don't understand, why can't I summon a cool-looking creature that everyone will see" Arthur sat on his sofa that grew broken, hairy legs; It crashed on the floor at the moment Arthur sat on it. The Englishman rolled his eyes and relaxed his head "This is becoming really pathetic"

While Arthur was trying to cheer himself up from his spell failures, a soft, cold breeze entered Arthur's house. It gently danced its way towards the Englishman's spell book causing it to turn pages. The noise that the turning of pages made caught Arthur's attention, he stared at the book which was currently on page 836 _"The summoning spell: How to summon a cool looking creature which everyone will see"_. It made him grins, a grin which says _"I am going to pwn those worthless countries once and for all"_.

He stood up and grabbed the book and he began to read the instructions. Before starting, he drew a star on his floor and drew a circle encircling the star. He cleared everything; he made sure nothing is going to disturb him.

"Alright, let's start" Arthur held the book in front of him; he wiped away his grin and started to recite his hex.

"_Oh mighty adobereader-googlechrome-sonyvegas-photoscape-photoshop-and-photofiltre-whenyoustartthereiswinrar-allprograms-pinball-soltaire-that-mymotherdaredtoplay-there-is-also-mineswiper-that-I-cannotfinisheither-and-schezenendora…_"

Before Arthur could react, a blinding flash of light flooded Arthur's emerald eyes. The bright white light lasted for a minute before it completely faded, though Arthur cannot open his eyes yet; the shock was too much for his English eyes.

"…"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw a baby. Arthur's jaw dropped low onto the floor. Why was there a baby on the portal where his monster would appear? He doesn't know if he should be sad or happy about it but he knew that this isn't really good. He immediately ran to the baby, probably because he remembered about the giant rats, and then carried it. He thought of the reason why did a baby appear instead of what he intended to summon? Was there something wrong with the spell? Is it a fake spell? Or did he mispronounce something- Probably. Arthur remembered that there's a word that's hard to pronounce in the spell, he must have pronounced it wrong but… of all things, why a baby? And why does the baby has to be a girl? Arthur always wanted a daughter but this was just too much. He can't do anything now that the baby is already there.

"I guess…" He murmured while looking at the baby "I have to take care of you now"

The baby slept comfortable on Arthur's arms and somehow it made Arthur smile and relax.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Hello! I really hope you liked that one. It's short and yes, I am going to make more short chapters (but not drabblish) so it would trigger your curiosity :3 But I don't know… chapter two might be a long chapter –shrugs-. The future chapters are going to be cliff hangers (but not the next though) so it would interest you xD I am such a schemer xD. So yeah, see you next chapter. LuvLots 3**

**Arthur has a baby xD Arthur has a baby… oh wait who's the mom? xDD**

**-Sakuya**

**RnR **

_Rate and Review_


	2. Taking care of babies is a hassle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia period.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>: Taking care of babies is a hassle.

Arthur was woken up by a loud cry besides him, which startled him very much. He shook his head multiple times to wake his senses up then he looked at his side and saw the baby crying. He remembered that he had accidentally summoned a baby last night and now it's crying. Arthur glanced on his clock, it was 3 in the morning and the baby's crying. He rolled his eyes in frustration; he slept really late last night because he had to clean the chaos he did and now this baby is messing with his sleep.

"Alright now, what do you want?" Arthur yawned; the baby just cried "I suppose you're hungry then… Come on, stop crying now. I'll try to look for milk"

Arthur carried the baby with him, probably because the giant rats escaped from wrath last night and might eat _his_ baby, and walked towards his kitchen. He opened his fridge and started to search for milk while carrying a crying baby on his left arm. At first he was about to give up but then he spotted a box of milk in the corner of his fridge. He reached for it and then looked at _his_ baby with a smile. Arthur went to the counter to search for a bottle; luckily, he still has one that Alfred used to use when he was still scared to drink from a glass. He grabbed it and washed it then he started to pour the milk on the bottle, the feeding program started.

The milk had shut the baby up from crying for a moment but when Arthur was about to sleep again, the baby cried again. Arthur sat up on his bed and sighed, he looked at the baby trying to figure out what's wrong that time.

"What now?" Arthur asked sleepily but an unpleasant scent made Arthur twitch his nose. This was what he hated… changing diapers "Oh well… wait… do I still have diapers here?"

After answering his own question with a no, he started to panic. Where in hell is he supposed to buy diapers that time? But then regained his composure when he remembered about the 24-hour convenient store, a street away from he resides.

Long story short, after the running the shouting and the panting Arthur managed to get a pack of diapers for his baby and managed to change it successfully. It was already 6 o'clock when the baby finally slept. Arthur was about to get his deep sleep when his alarm clock rang. Oh yes, it's time for another day. Arthur angrily threw his alarm clock on the wall, without caring anymore, he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Reviewer: The baby has to be a girl because I want to torture Iggy xD Muahahaha 3:) It'll be a lot of fun taking care and nurturing a baby xD<strong>

**InvisibleCanada: Aww ~ thanks that's really sweet! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>This is another short one… It's not fun taking care of a baby and I don't want my dear Iggy to be in pain so let's keep these parts short. Next chapter is all about the baby magically growing up, Alfred discovering the baby and naming the baby xD<strong>

**Help me think of someone that will stand up as the baby's loving mother xD. **

**-Sakuya**

**RnR**

_Rate and Review_


	3. Naming

**Disclaimer: **Me? Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Naming

It was around 9am in the same day Arthur ran early errands when a sudden visitor came, uninvited. The front door slammed opened but wasn't enough to wake up the dead tired Englishman from his beauty sleep. Footsteps loudly walked up to the staircase, coming closer and closer to Arthur's room.

"HEY IGGY! ARE YOU IN HE-"

"Be quiet, you noisy git!" Arthur exclaimed from under his thick blankets. Alfred was surprised; it's not usual for Arthur to stay on his bed that time of morning. Arthur is usually up, cooking or casting spells somewhere in his house.

"Whoa, I didn't know you're a sleepyhead" Alfred grinned but once again got surprised. Half of Arthur's bed is so messy; the sheets are removed from the bed, pillows are scattered everywhere and there's a lot of drool "I also didn't know that you kick in your bed, never stopped moving and drooled a lot"

"Ugh, for your information I do not do any of those" Arthur said in exasperation while he sat up from his bed "Now what do you-… How on Earth?" He was also surprised when he saw half of his bed messed up; he twitched his eyes in irritation _"Did that baby do this?- wait… where is she?" _Arthur's irritated face promptly turned into a worried one, which scared the American besides him.

"Hey I-Iggy, you're creeping me out" Alfred asked stepping away from the Briton "Y-you okay man?"

Arthur panicked; he started to search for the baby by throwing the pillows and blankets everywhere. He even threw his bed foam away but he failed to find the baby he accidentally summoned last night.

"Where is she?" Arthur shouted

"Dude? Are you okay?" Alfred gently grabbed Arthur's tensed shoulders "Who's she?"

"My baby!" Arthur replied which greatly shocked the American

"Your baby? You have a baby?" Alfred asked confused but at the same time surprised, shocked and amused "Who's the mother?"

"She has no mother"

"But how's that?"

"Long story, just help me look for her!"

"Oh I get it, you found her on your doormat"

"No, it's not like-"

"Or her mother died when she was born!"

"No you git I-… Oh! There you are!"

The baby crawled towards _her_ daddy, it surprised Arthur a lot since last night that baby was just new born but Alfred didn't seem to mind or notice. Alfred grinned at Arthur, a grin that says 'I-Am-Gonna-Tell-The-World-About-This' which worried the Englishman, no one else should know about this.

"So I guess this baby is a half-nation, half-human?" Alfred asked, squatting down to reach the baby.

"No! She's not a nation!" Arthur exclaimed as a heavy, pathetic sigh came out from him "It's like this. Yesterday, I was casting a spell to summon a creature but I mispronounced a word and then she appeared"

"Oh… That explains the hairy legs of your sofa" Alfred said poking the baby's forehead softly "Well, she looks cute and she looks like you… except for the eyes"

"What's with her eyes?" Arthur asked squatting down to check the baby's eyes

"She got… my eyes" The American grinned which made Arthur rolls his eyes. "Anyways, what's her name?"

"Eh? Her name?" Arthur sweat dropped. To think of it, he forgot that his baby still needs a name. What an idiot, of many things why did he forget to give the baby a name?

"Don't tell me you don't have one?" Alfred asked, still poking the baby's forehead.

"O-Of course I have one" Arthur lied "I-It's… Ummm… A-A… Andrea… Yes, it's Andrea"

"Andrea? Well, that's pretty good" Alfred replied "So… Andrea's my sister then?"

"…Pretty much, your and Matthew's sister" Arthur replied carrying Andrea

"_Okay now dear, starting today you're Andrea Kirkland" _he said smiling gently at his baby.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**I really think naming a baby is one of the best parts of parenting! 3 I am gonna name my daughter, Peppermint ^w^ and my son Luneth (Yesh, FFIII \m/) or Lovino (Romanooo xD) I just love naming xD. What would you name your children? Anyways, hope this chapter is good. **

**XoXo,**

**Sakuya**

**P.S. You pronounce Andrea as On-drei-uh xD Yes, I am so vain xD**

**RnR**

_Rate and Review_


	4. Iggy's toddler experience

**Disclaimer**: Oh no, no, no. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Iggy's toddler experience.

It was another day in Arthur's house; another _chaotic_ and _disastrous _day to be specific. Weeks after Arthur named Andrea; the baby grew into a toddler. That wasn't supposed to happen and it doesn't happen to normal babies. Starting the time, everyday became so chaotic; every day wouldn't be complete without loud bangings, smashings, runnings and chasings.

"Andrea! Open this door, now!" Arthur angrily shouted as his hands banged loudly on a big, wooden door. Andrea's been hiding behind it for some time now and wouldn't come out "It's time for your bath!"

"Andwea is not this woom!" Andrea giggled from inside the room

"Oh really? Then who's in there?" Arthur asked

"Spahkles (sparkles)" The little girl laughed from inside

"Sparkles is not inside there!" Arthur shouted "And you can't see Sparkles!"

"I can!" Andrea lied "I dun wanna take my bath!"

"_Oh God… Help me"_ The Englishman whispered as he leaned his head on the door. Who knew that taking care of a human child is harder than taking care of a newborn nation "Fine, if you don't wanna take your bath then don't"

"Fine!" Andrea shouted as she crossed her arms. She heard several footsteps walking away and kinda felt that it's time to get out of that room but when she opened the door, Arthur hugged her tightly "Ahhhhh! Let me go! Let me goooooooo!" She shouted directly on Arthur's ear.

"Don't shout" Arthur said as she carried Andrea "If you don't take your bath, you won't be able to see your brothers"

The word _brothers_ made Andrea freeze. She stopped struggling and, somehow, started to think if he'd seen one of them or heard of them. She looked up to Arthur with her head tilted in confusion.

"I have bwothers?" Andrea's aquamarine eyes were locked to the Briton's face "I have bwothers?" She repeated

"Yes love, you have" Arthur replied cracking a small smile "And you'll not meet them if you don't take your bath"

"I want meet them! I want meet them!" Andrea started to move again but now she's doing small giggles and squeals

"Yes, yes, you'll meet them" Arthur said trying to keep Andrea still. He had no idea that the word 'brothers' would get Andrea hyper.

After reaching the bathroom, the real torture begins. Andrea won't get in the tub and every time Arthur puts her in she'll start to freak-out so Arthur has to get her out. This happens every time Andrea was put into the tub. Fortunately, Arthur knows how to convince the little girl to take her bath.

Arthur has to go into a really troublesome method to make his daughter take her daily hygiene practice. He has to take a bath with her too and it's really troublesome because once Andrea gets into the tub with Arthur, she'll start to play with the water; splashing it everywhere in the bathroom which was really hard to clean.

"Andrea would you stop doing that so I can shampoo your hair" Arthur said holding Andrea's little arms still

"Noooo!" Andrea screamed while she struggle her arms free from Arthur's grip

Arthur sighed as he removed his grip from the little girl's arms. He rested his elbow on the side of the tub so he can let his chin rest on his palm. He pouted while watching the stubborn child play and waste water _"How troublesome"_

After the disastrous bath, and after Arthur managed to stop Andrea from playing with water, it's time to dress up the little girl…

"Noooooooo!" Came a high-pitched scream

"Andrea! Hold still!" Exclaimed another

It just started again.

* * *

><p><strong>psychokittenterror: <strong>Aww ~ thanks! Kira and Caleb are really good names!

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoho, Iggy's toddler experience is a disaster xD. Can you believe it? Arthur goes to this kind of routine everyday. Poor Arthur, I bet his eardrums are already damaged. Andrea is such a brat, neh? I FAIL IN BABY TALK W<strong>

**-Yande (Short form of Yandrea and it's my vocal name xD)**

**RnR**

_Rate and Review_


	5. Alfred, Matthew and Kumajirou

**Disclaimer: **Nooooooooo! *acts like Andrea*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>: Alfred, Matthew and Kumajirou

Andrea quietly sat on the sofa while humming and swinging her feet back and forth; she was told not to move or else her bunny dies. It's really unbelievable for the little girl to stay still and quiet, either Arthur can't believe that Andrea's being quiet. That threat was really effective.

Arthur made a mental note: _If you wanna make your toddler to shut up tell them that you'll make stew out of their favorite pet BUT make sure not to overdo it or else… _

"Andrea, honey? Are you still mad at me?" Arthur gently asked as he walked over to Andrea. The little girl didn't answer; she shook her head on the opposite direction and crossed her arms "Awww, I'm so sorry about what I've said earlier"

"But youw gonna cook bunny!" Andrea said with tears pooling on the side of her eyes "Don't you wuv bunny?" She asked with a really cute voice

"Of course I do and I love bunny as much as I love you" Arthur smiled hugging the smaller girl

"Weawwy?" Andrea asked looking up to her father

"Yes, really" Arthur replied which made Andrea smile as cute as ever –it soften Arthur's tsunderic heart.

While Arthur and Andrea were having their father and daughter things, the front door slammed open and there stood 2 blonde men. Their entrance made Arthur sigh; he was about to say a _bloody_ word when he remembered about Andrea.

"Yo! Iggy!" Alfred shouted while grinning

"Um… H-hello" Matthew smiled shyly

Andrea stared at their blonde visitors. Her eyes were locked on their faces, trying to remember if she'd seen them once. She has a feeling that she already had seen them, she's just not sure where or when.

"It's about time" Arthur rolled his eyes before standing up

"Its Mattie's fault" Alfred said making his brother flinch in irritation "He was missing and it took me hours to find him"

"_How can I be missing if I were just standing next to you"_ a vein popped out of Matthew's head

"Whatever" Arthur sighed; he looked back at Andrea who was eagerly watching. He put on a smile before waking towards the little girl "Andrea dear, I want you to behave okay?"

"Yes, daddy" Andrea smiled. Of course Arthur wasn't expecting Andrea to behave she can't even hold her mischievousness for at least 5 minutes. Asking Andrea to behave is just too much and is really impossible.

"Good" Arthur smiled back. He turned back to his bloody _sons_ with a fiercer expression "And I want you two to behave as well"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Alfred said getting bored "Where's my sister?"

"Alfred, I thought you saw her 2 weeks ago?" Matthew asked but as usual, he was ignored.

"Alright then" The Englishman said "Alfred and Matthew, this is your sister" He said looking at Andrea while stroking the girl's hair "And Andrea, they are your-"

"Big bwotherssss!" Andrea jumped off her seat and ran towards Alfred and Matthew

"Whoa, this is her?" Alfred asked looking closely at Andrea. She wasn't that big when he saw her 2 weeks ago, she was just crawling that time. He didn't know human babies can grow as fast as a nation can.

"Well… Unexplainable rapid growth?" Arthur shrugged "I was also surprised by that"

"…Oh well" Alfred looked down to Andrea with a smile "I'm your big brother Alfred! And I'm the United States of America!"

"I'm your big brother Matthew, well… I'm Canada" Matthew smiled shyly, hoping his sister would notice him

"I know Amewica and Cananada!" Andrea grinned

"Cananada?" Matthew sweat dropped

"You live under Cananada" She said as she pointed at Alfred "And you live above Amewica" She said as she pointed at Canada

"Yeah that's right!" The American grinned "Don't forget I'm also the hero!"

"Awwight (Alright)" Andrea nodded but suddenly her attention was caught by Matthew, actually it's not Matthew but something the Canadian was holding "Beawyyy!" She started to clap her hands and squeal while giggling, in short, Andrea's hyper AGAIN.

"Oh dear, Matthew! If you love your bear hide it now!" Arthur shouted but was too late because Andrea had already ran towards Matthew; she was jumping while her hands held up, trying to reach Kumajirou.

Arthur immediately ran towards Andrea, she's really hard to control when she's hyper… wait, no! She's always hard to control. The Englishman carried the little girl away but Andrea started to scream and cry for not getting what she wants.

"Dude, make it stop" Alfred said while covering his ears

"I WANT BEAWYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Andrea screamed from the top of her lungs, it was followed by a loud cry "Ahhhhhh!"

"Maple" Matthew said under his breath "I-I think I-I'll just give K-Kumajirou to her"

"No, no need. I can handle this one" Arthur said before turning to Andrea "You stop that at once, Andrea!" This made the little girl cry harder

"Ahhh! Give me that!" Alfred snatched Kumajirou from Matthew, it was noisy and it's really annoying the hell out of him. He gave it to Andrea which caused her to stop, the little girl's face promptly changed to a happy one

Arthur put Andrea down on the sofa before sighing deeply "You know, you shouldn't have done that"

"Why not? She's so noisy and besides she's crying, a hero can't stand something as cute as her" Alfred replied while tapping the side of his head "Man, I think my eardrums are broken"

"She's always like that, she's always noisy and she always cries when she doesn't get what she wants!" Arthur explained while rubbing his temples "She's not supposed to be like that!"

"Ahhh!" Matthew screamed in terror; he pointed at Andrea while tears started to pool from the side of his eyes

"Hm? What is it Matthew?" Arthur asked, he looked at where Matthew was pointing; it made Arthur smile a bit "That's also a reason"

Andrea was biting Kumajirou's ear, it was really nothing for Matthew but… Andrea was also drooling on Kumajirou. It was unforgivable, it was inexcusable, and no one can do that to Kumajirou besides Matthew. The bad thing about it is Matthew can't do anything because Andrea will just cry and scream again so he has no choice but to watch the girl in terror and in sadness.

* * *

><p>"Who?"<p>

"Ohhh… Beawy can talk!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Mattie… This isn't an enjoyable chapter… sorry DX It was really noisy while I was writing this so it kinda confused me a lot. Andrea is such a spoiled brat but it's fun writing her :3. Oh and it's not long before Andrea grows up to be a lady xD so stay tuned ~<strong>

**-Yande**

**RnR**

_Rate and Review_


	6. Daddy, what does fuck means?

**Disclaimer: **No! No! Noooooo!

Btw, Andrea grew 2 years meaning she's 5 here :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>: Daddy, what does fuck means?

It was a strangely quiet day in Arthur's residence. It really bothered Arthur since his house was always noisy, it kept him wondering why Andrea was not making noise or running around the stairs or playing with his scones or reading spells which she can't really read, etcetera. Did she grow up again? Nah, Arthur didn't do anything special for the girl. He figured out that when you do something special for her, she'll grow up.

Arthur walked around the house searching for Andrea; even though Andrea is a spoiled brat, Arthur cares about her really much. It was troublesome since his house was really big and the rats weren't dead yet, those pests might do something bad to the little girl. He checked every room, every closet and even under the bed but still no Andrea.

"Where did that girl ran off to now?" Arthur asked, still looking for Andrea. He's getting a little worried; maybe those rats DID something bad to the little girl. After 20 more minutes of searching, Arthur finally gave up. He walked towards his office; Andrea will come out any sooner now when she finds out no one is looking for her anymore. It's Arthur's new technique, he found in a parenting blog and now he's using it. And also, Arthur is one busy nation; he can't look all day for Andrea. So he sat on his chair and started doing his paperworks when he heard Andrea scream followed by dropping of heavy objects.

"Oh shit" Arthur's heart skipped a beat when he heard that shriek. He immediately ran to find his daughter, who knows what might happened to her? There are deadly creatures inside his house which are not yet eliminated. The scream came from the library, he ran as fast as she could and when he arrived he saw a pile of books on the ground but no Andrea. Where was she? Arthur was sure that the scream came in the library but… why is there no one in that room? Could it be? Andrea was eaten by the giant rats? There's no more thing that can harm a little girl except the rats that he summoned. Now he's feeling guilty, why didn't he kill the rats earlier? His heart felt heavy, he was about to cry but…

"Daddy! Daddy! Help meee!" Andrea's voice shouted which made Arthur liven up. He looked around, trying to see if Andrea was really or was he just imagining things.

"Daddy! I can't breathe anymoree!" Andrea's tiny voice shouted again. This time Arthur knew that this was no imagination, his daughter was in trouble.

"Andrea? Where are you?" Arthur asked, keeping his ears sharp.

"I'm herreee!" Arthur followed the voice and it led him to the pile of books. Andrea turned into a pile of book? Wait, is that even possible? Maybe, if she played with his spells "Andrea?"

"Daddy! I'm under herrreee" Andrea said. Arthur immediately took a book away then another and another and another until Andrea's head was visible. The little girl was still smiling despite being under a heavy pile of books. Arthur was relieved; it made him breath in comfort.

"Andrea, what are you doing under this pile of books?" Arthur asked in a scolding tone of voice. Tears started to pool on the side of Andrea's eyes, she was evidently about to cry but he felt her favorite warm hug "Don't do that again, okay? You made daddy worry so much"

"…I'm sorry" Andrea's sweet voice replied, she hugged back tightly to Arthur. Her little emotions couldn't be helped anymore so she burst into tears.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Arthur asked pulling away from the hug, he wiped Andrea's tears away and then gave her a smile "Don't cry, I'm not that angry"

"I… I was reaching for an enclocycopeledia (encyclopedia) and a dictionary so I brought a chair and tried to reach for it but, but the book fell on me" Andrea explained between sobs

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked completely worried "Are you hurt somewhere?"

Andrea shook her head twice then showed her father a big smile "I don't want to bother daddy anymore… You said you have lots of wok to do"

"That's so sweet and… strange to hear from you" Arthur sweat dropped. It was really strange because Andrea always asks for help even though she can do the thing she's asking help for "Why do you want an encyclopedia and a dictionary? You can't read"

"I know but I wanted to know a meaning of a word!" Andrea said crawling over the pile of books

"What is it? Daddy might know the answer" Arthur asked as he crawled over to Andrea "Daddy knows a lot of things"

"Okay" Andrea said "Daddy… What does fuck means?"

Arthur's jaw dropped low. Where did she get that word? He's been watching his language so he's sure the word didn't come from him. Or was it from the T.V? But he's always there whenever Andrea's watching T.V. Arthur didn't know what to reply, he gave the girl a blank look which confused the girl.

"Daddy doesn't know what it means?" Andrea asked while poking Arthur's forehead "Awe you alright?"

"…Where did you get that word?" Arthur asked still surprised from what Andrea asked her. Where will you find a 5 year old girl asking you what does fuck means?

"I heard big brother Alfred saying it" replied the innocent little girl. It made Arthur flinch in irritation... He didn't know Alfred says words like that in front of a little girl or even though without a little girl, he shouldn't have said that.

"Forget that word… That git didn't-… oops" Arthur's tongue accidentally slipped. It wasn't supposed to happen but accidents…

"Daddy…"

"Uh… Yes honey?"

"What does git means?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Ohohoho xD Arthur, Arthur, Arthur xD **

**-Yande (Okay so me and Sakuya are one but imma use Yande now xD)**

**RnR**

_Rate and Review_


End file.
